A Sense of Completion
by Pam3
Summary: Completion is often a necessity


Title: A Sense of Completion Author: Pam3  
  
Email:roci@videotron.ca  
  
Status: Complete Category: Drama  
  
Pairings: none Spoilers: Meridian Season: 6 Sequel:  
  
Rating: R Content Warnings: none  
  
Summary: Completion is often a necessity for some. Disclaimer: Stargate SG-1 and its characters are the property of Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Productions. We have written this story for entertainment purposes only and no money whatsoever has exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended. The original characters, situations, and story are the property of the authors. Not to be archived without permission of the authors.  
  
Author's Note: This little fic came to me while I was sleeping. Perhaps you could say I was in that world between consciousness and sleep. Anyway, I woke up and wrote this down in about an hour. Bottom line? This is what my subconscious comes up with when I realize how much I miss Daniel. Thanks again to my two wonderful beta readers: Karen and Spacemonkey. Boy, you girls are fast!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
A Sense of Completion  
  
Sam stole a quick glance at her watch before she concentrated on the device in front of her. She didn't have much time. Picking up the control pad, she aimed it at the mirror and turned it on. The first image reflected back at her was a room identical to the one she was standing in.  
  
It wasn't what she wanted.  
  
She needed the mirror to be on the base and not in Area 51.  
  
She pushed the dial to the left and watched as it switched to nearly the same image except the walls were gray instead of white. Sam cursed in frustration and turned the dial again. Hearing muffled footsteps from the hall, she glanced back for the tenth time to make sure the door was closed. Looking back at the mirror, her heart thudded violently in her chest; it showed the same room. "Come on, come on, come on.," she mumbled to herself as she switched the dial yet again. Her breath caught in her throat as she recognized one of the storage rooms in the SGC. Looking back one last time, she thanked whichever G-d was watching over her that day, grabbed the blanket she had placed on the table and touched the smooth surface of the device.  
  
The first thing Sam did when she found herself in the dark storage room of the SGC was to cover the mirror instead of shutting it off altogether. She wouldn't dare take the risk of never finding her own reality again.  
  
Sam quickly draped the blanket over the mirror and put the dial device in her pocket. Her heart thrummed wildly. If she got caught, her career with the SGC would be over. She knew she was taking a big risk, but at the moment, there were more pressing issues on her mind.  
  
What were the chances that she wouldn't bump into the other version of herself while in this reality?  
  
Or worse.what if she found herself roaming the halls of the SGC only to realize that 'she', as in her double, was supposed to be away on a mission?  
  
Sam knew it was pointless to worry now. If there was going to be one thing going for her, it would be the fact that the storage rooms were in the basement and they were not heavily guarded by SGC officers.  
  
Sucking in a deep breath, Sam headed for the door. She opened it cautiously only to be met with an empty hallway. The walls were intact and there were no signs of warfare. 'No Goa'uld', she concluded. Closing the door behind her, she made her way down the familiar hall towards the elevator. Pulling out her card and slipping it through the panel, she thanked G-d once again when the doors opened to allow her entry. Sam quickly got in and pressed one of the numbers on the console. She glanced anxiously at her watch as she felt the elevator begin to make its trek upward.  
  
Ten minutes left.  
  
The elevator doors opened and Sam immediately felt her hands nervously clench into fists. 'G-d, I hope nobody notices me,' she thought to herself as she became aware of the many officers walking back and forth. She swiftly walked down the hall towards her destination, trying as much as possible to avoid eye contact. Turning the corner, Sam moved to the right when she spotted an officer heading towards her. Unable to avoid him, her eyes made contact with his. Immediately, a look of confusion etched its way across his face.  
  
Oh G-d.  
  
"Major Carter?"  
  
Sam stilled.  
  
"Yes, airman?" She tried her best to use her most casual tone.  
  
"Pardon my curiosity, ma'am, but weren't you supposed to report to General Hammond?"  
  
She felt herself relax when she realized that the worst case scenario had not played out.  
  
"I'm heading there now. I just had some last minute business to attend to in my lab."  
  
The lie seemed to have had the effect she was looking for because the officer simply nodded his understanding and continued on his way.  
  
Thank G-d.  
  
Sam proceeded down the hall, her knees getting weaker and weaker as she neared her destination.  
  
Please.  
  
A few feet more and she would know if this was all worth the effort.  
  
Please.  
  
Standing in front of a closed door, it took Sam a few moments for her eyes to take in the words in front of her. Instead of seeing the name JONAS QUINN on the door, what she saw sent a jolt of warmth down her body.  
  
DR. DANIEL JACKSON.  
  
Sam allowed her fingers to touch the letters. She had to do this. She needed to say goodbye one last time.to let him know how important he was to her.  
  
3 minutes.  
  
She folded her fingers into a fist and knocked on the door.  
  
"Come in."  
  
Her eyes immediately began to tear.  
  
That voice.  
  
How she missed that voice.  
  
Sam felt her chin begin to tremble but she fought the urge to cry. She reached for the handle and opened the door.  
  
The office looked exactly as she had remembered it. A warm feeling crashed over her heart when she spotted a figure hunched over his desk, scribbling away in a notebook. She watched as Daniel stopped writing and turned around to face her. She suddenly lost the ability to speak.  
  
"Hey, Sam. I-," he suddenly stopped and creased his eyebrows together. "Did you change?" It took Sam a moment to realize that he was staring at her clothes. She still didn't trust herself to speak so she simply nodded. "Well anyway.it's a good thing you stopped by. I wanted to talk to you about that Goa'uld remote we found on 355. I think I know-," Daniel suddenly paused. "Sam, are you okay?"  
  
The tears were surfacing, burning their way through her eyes. She didn't have the strength to hold them back anymore and gave up when she felt one escape and roll down her cheek.  
  
Daniel quickly got up from his chair, worry evident in his eyes. "Sam, what's wrong?" She watched as he neared her, the tears running freely down her face now. Within seconds, she felt herself being pulled into his embrace. She allowed her head to relax on his chest, her sobs muffled by his shoulder. She stayed like that for a minute or so until she remembered that she didn't have much time left. A quick glimpse at her watch told her she was right.  
  
"G-d I've missed you so much, " she whispered.  
  
Daniel pulled her to arm's length. "Missed me? Sam, what are you talking about?"  
  
Sam placed her hands on both his cheeks. "Daniel, I have to go. You take care of yourself, alright?" His eyes looked as confused as ever as she pulled him into another hug. "Don't go being the hero all the time, okay?" Sam whispered into his ear. "Just remember, you mean a lot to us." She pulled back and smiled. "Bye, Daniel." She heard her voice crack.  
  
Two minutes.  
  
Sam pulled away from him and headed for the door. She didn't look back when she heard him call her name or even when she forced her hand to grab the handle and close the door behind her.  
  
A knock on the door startled her and she quickly grabbed the dial device from her pocket. Pointing it at the machine, she turned the switch back and the image of the storage room suddenly disappeared. Another knock sounded out. Sam fumbled with the blanket and covered the mirror with it. She moved to the left where another artifact stood. Grabbing a flashlight from the tools on the table and crouching in front of the device, Sam opened a panel on the side of its surface.  
  
"Come in," she called and wiped away any stray tears from her face.  
  
An Area 51 official entered the room. "Time's up, Major Carter."  
  
Sam turned off the flashlight and stood up.  
  
"Were you able to fix it?"  
  
"Yes. It was just a matter of making sure all the pieces were complete." Sam followed the guard out of room. She stared at the mirror one last time before she smiled and closed the door behind her. 


End file.
